Iron and Gold Dayana Blackthorn
by arabian-nights-magi
Summary: -¿A dónde vamos ahora?- dije sin aliento - A casa - los dos sonreímos felices. - Eso es perfecto Kassim- ahora fui yo quien tomó la iniciativa para besarlo.
1. Escape

**Iron and Gold**

 **Capítulo I Escape**

" _Cada pensamiento es un eslabón en la cadena interminable de causas y efectos, en la que cada efecto se convierte a su vez en causa y cada causa ha sido una vez efecto...En esta cadena infinita cada eslabón está constituido por una aleación de tres elementos: deseo, pensamiento, actividad. Un deseo estimula un pensamiento; el pensamiento se manifiesta a sí mismo en la acción. El acto constituye la trama del destino"_

 _Swami Sivananda_

En este mundo existe algo conocido como "marcas", que son literalmente una marca que todos tienen en la mano derecha desde su nacimiento y todas son diferentes.

Algunas son parecidas, como la de padres e hijos, pero no son como el color de cabello o los ojos, un padre tiene una marca y un hijo tiene otra diferente, nunca iguales.

Nadie sabe la causa de tenerlas, aunque las consideramos lo más cercano que se puede a un alma, porque cuando te unes a una persona es para siempre y el vínculo es tan fuerte que algunas emociones se pueden transmitir de una persona a otra.

Para unirte a una persona hay un ritual que se hace durante las bodas, cortas la palma de la mano de ambos y dejas que la sangre se mezcle, al finalizar las dos marcas crearán un diseño hermoso exclusivamente para la pareja.

El ritual no es sólo una muestra de que estás casado con alguien, es algo más profundo, como dije antes, puedes sentir las emociones más fuertes de la otra persona como si fueran tuyas, dolor, amor, alegría, odio…

La unión es inquebrantable, no existe magia capaz de romper lo que se hizo, la muerte no es tan fuerte como se cree, porque aun cuando una parte se desvanece, en la otra queda la blanca cicatriz de lo que hubo antes, recordando lo que se perdió para siempre.

Es raro ver una mujer con la cicatriz blanca, por lo regular si un hombre está harto de su esposa la mata y queda libre de nuevo. En algunos lugares esto es completamente normal, en otros se p aga con la misma brutalidad del crimen.

Un esclavo puede unirse a otra esclava si sus amos lo permiten y por lo regular lo aceptan, hijos de esclavos nacen esclavos, para ellos eso es una ganancia.

Es curioso... un esclavo puede elegir con quien unirse, pero una princesa no, es vendida al mejor postor, en ese aspecto todas las mujeres son esclavas del hombre.

Así empieza mi historia… Mi nombre es Alibaba Saluja tercera princesa del reino de Balbadd.

Hija de una prostituta que se embarazó del Rey, nací en los barrios pobres, pero al morir mi madre, el Rey me llevó al palacio donde aprendí todo sobre ser una princesa.

No era feliz, pero como toda mujer no tenía voz ni voto y no podía hacer nada para cambiar eso, sólo atendía mis clases y caminaba en los jardines, mi único amigo en el mundo era Kassim.

Él era mi única conexión con el exterior, me contaba que aunque Balbadd tenía una economía estable por el comercio con otros países, la gente no era feliz; la discriminación de los nobles hacia los comunes cada día eran más notorios y la pobreza aumentaba en un ritmo alarmante.

Yo viví la pobreza y sabía lo que sentían los comunes, entendía su odio hacia los nobles y querían un cambio radical.

Odio sonar pretenciosa, pero a diferencia de los demás nobles yo disfrutaba de la compañía de la gente común, un ejemplo de ello es mi más preciado amigo Kassim, que todas las noches se infiltraba en el castillo sólo para platicar conmigo unas cuantas horas.

Le podía contar todo a él, mis sueños, miedos, celos… y él nunca me juzgaba.

-hoy soñe que yo era la reina de Balbadd y hacia ese cambio radical en mi país para que todos fueran felices- aunque era un sueño imposible- se que ninguna mujer ha gobernado Balbadd y las posibilidades de que yo sea reina son muy escasas.

-Deberíamos hacer una revolución

-¿Contra mi padre? Es una locura, nos matarían a todos, incluyéndome, además no me gusta la violencia- Kassim mordió una manzana desesperado.

-Busquemos un método más pacífico entonces, coméntale a tu padre lo que pasa en los barrios pobres.

-Mi padre no me toma en cuenta, soy una mujer y ni siquiera soy una noble "pura" estaría loco si me escuchara

-Tu padre te adora, estoy seguro que te pondrá al mando del Reino, eres lista, diplomática, sabes usar la espada y eres muy guapa

-Tus halagos no me convencen, además no está en el castillo en estos momentos, fue a Sindria en una "misión diplomática"

-Entonces ¿puedo quedarme a dormir hoy?- siempre se me había insinuado de esa manera, aunque sabía que lo tenía que rechazar. Él me gustaba y mucho, pero no podía unirme a él sin estar casados, luego estaba el hecho de que mi padre nunca lo aceptaría.

-No puedo traicionar a mi padre así, lo siento Kassim

-Sabes que te amo Alibaba, pero odio no poder estar contigo

-Lo sé perfectamente y yo también te quiero, pero estoy confundida.- la expresión de Kassim cambio totalmente.

-¿Por qué estás confundida?

-Porque una parte de mí dice que me largue de este lugar y otra me dice que tengo que cumplir mi deber, casarme para poder ampliar el comercio en Balbadd y hacer feliz a mi padre

La idea de casarme con un desconocido me deprimía, yo sólo quería una cosa y era estar con Kassim.

-Le pediré al Rey tu mano- miré a Kassim desconcertada.

-Jamás estaría de acuerdo y no quiero poner tu vida en peligro- el Rey era bastante temperamental cuando se trataba de mí. Muchas veces decía que yo era su tesoro más preciado, pero no sabía cómo tomarlo si como algo bueno o algo malo.

-Me volveré el hombre más rico de Balbadd y nos casaremos- sonreí, la imagen mental que se creó en ese momento fue perfecta. Kassim era mi mejor amigo y la persona que amaba, no me imaginaba la vida sin él.

-Tendrás que trabajar y ahorrar mucho

-Si es por ti no me importa - agarró uno de mis mechones de cabello rubio y se lo llevó a la nariz disfrutando de su aroma. -tu cabello huele a flores.

-Sabes, cada vez que te despides me agarras el cabello - él sonrió sorprendido.

-Nunca me di cuenta- su mano izquierda acarició mi cuello mientras que él se acercaba a mi rostro lentamente para terminar en un beso que no quería que parara, lo rodeé con mis brazos y nos quedamos unos minutos así, disfrutando la calidez del cuerpo del otro.

Cada vez que se iba sentía un hueco en el corazón, salía de mi fantasía y regresaba a la realidad. Kassim no juntaría dinero suficiente para poder impresionar a mi padre, me casaría con algún Príncipe que no conocía y me alejaría de mi tierra y del hombre que amo.

Tres semanas más tarde regresó mi padre de su viaje y poco después ya no podía seguir gobernando, estaba demasiado débil para levantarse de su cama.

No sentía amor por el Rey, pero tampoco soy un ser sin corazón, me entristecía verlo tan viejo y débil sabiendo que en algún momento fue un hombre fuerte.

No obstante había algo que me atormentaba más, ¿quién de mis dos hermanos sería coronado? las dos opciones era terriblemente malas para el Reino y para mí.

Sabía del desprecio de mis hermanos, no soy idiota, creían que era una especie de animal rabioso que invadía su hogar. Eso me resultó muy triste la primera vez que lo supe, después me fue indiferente hasta ahora. ¿Qué pasaría conmigo? ¿Me echarán a la calle? ¿Me venderán al mejor postor? O mucho peor ¿Pedirán mi cabeza? Sólo rogaba que mi padre aguantara un poco más y las cosas se calmasen solas, aún que eso era casi imposible.

Tenía que hablar con mi padre no importa que fuera inútil, teníamos que bajar impuestos, hacer más seguras las calles o algo para que el pueblo estuviera feliz y que la sucesión al trono estuviera lo más tranquilo posible.

Tres veces toque la puerta de mi padre con la mirada atenta de los guardias.

-Adelante.

-Padre soy yo, Alibaba.

Un pequeño grupo de artistas estaba en el suelo tocando una melodía alegre para mi padre.

Cuando me acerque a él, vi su rostro más demacrado, desprendía un extraño aroma dulce. Estaba delineando su marca con el dedo, el diseño también se estaba palideciendo, el color negro se acercaba cada vez más al color blanco como el de la cicatriz de la reina que había muerto hace dos años atrás, ahora el Rey se aproximaba a su muerte.

-Llegaste en un buen momento, hay un asunto importante del que tenemos que hablar.

-Mi Rey disculpe, pero me gustaría hablar primero- el Rey sonrió y movió la cabeza para asentir

-Estamos cerca de una guerra civil, la gente cada día está más enojada con nosotros, podríamos calmar los ánimos si bajamos un poco los impuestos y así la gente disfrute más su dinero con eso el comercio puede crecer mas, además…- el Rey levantó una mano para que parara.

-Eso es de lo que quería hablar, te preocupa la gente y sin duda eres buena diplomática, cualidades que no todo mundo tiene -hizo una pequeña pausa por la dificultad de respirar - por eso hice un trato, mañana vendrá un barco para que te lleve a Sindria, te casarás con el Rey Simbad y él te enseñará cómo gobernar un país

\- No necesito saber cómo gobernar un país padre - mi tono de voz era casi desesperado, sabía que pasaría esto en algún momento, pero nunca pensé que tan pronto

-Sí lo necesitas, tomé mi decisión. Tú serás mi heredera al trono, tus hermanos son idiotas que no piensan más que en ellos mismos. También piensa en el pueblo, tus hermanos provocarán una guerra que nos puede costar todo a este país.

Estaba temblando, esto no es lo que quería, no así. Mis pensamientos egoístas nublaron mi juicio, en esos momentos sólo pude pensar en una cosa. Kassim

-Me niego

-Ya está hecho, no puedes cambiarlo

-No me importa, no lo haré- diciendo esto salí de la habitación de mi padre y corrí lo más rápido que pude al único lugar donde podía desahogarme, en mi habitación.

Como todas las noches Kassim estaba recargado en el balcón fumando un tabaco, cuando me vio entrar a la habitación jadeando y llorando su rostro palideció.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Estás bien?

\- Mi padre quiere que sea la Reina de Balbadd- la mirada de Kassim cambió a una más relajada y alegre

-Eso es estupendo Alibaba podrás…- no lo dejé terminar.

-El problema es que mañana me voy a Sindria para casarme- fue en ese momento que entendió todo

-No podré estar nunca contigo Kassim, no quiero eso

Lloraba como una niña pequeña en su pecho, desesperada por mi destino.

-No lo permitiré- hizo que levantara el rostro y me besó - toma lo más importante y vámonos

-¿Ahora? ¿Lo dices en serio?

-Si no es ahora, nunca podremos estar juntos

Miré a mi habitación, tomé lo único importante que tenía

-¿Es lo único?- dijo Kassim refiriéndose a la espada en mi mano

-Es lo único

Kassim me tomó de la cadera y saltó desde el balcón, a pocos metros del suelo había unos tendederos donde él se colgó con facilidad, todo en absoluto silencio.

-¿Así es como bajas siempre?

-Y como subo, es muy fácil la verdad

A pocos metros de donde caímos había una cuerda, subimos sin alertar a los guardias y a pocos segundos estábamos fuera del castillo.

-¿A dónde vamos ahora?- dije sin aliento

\- A casa - los dos sonreímos felices.

\- Eso es perfecto Kassim- ahora fui yo quien tomó la iniciativa para besarlo.


	2. Union

**Iron and Gold**

 **Capítulo II Unión**

" _La mujer no admite medio: o ama mucho, o aborrece mucho"_

 _Séneca_

A la mañana siguiente la ciudad se volvió un caos, todos los guardias me buscaban desesperadamente, casa por casa, jamás había visto algo así en mi vida.

Me había despertado el ruido de la calle, alarmada, trate que Kassim escuchara el menor indicio de los guardias, despertó enseguida

-¿Qué vamos a hacer Kassim?- cada vez escuchaba a los guardias más cerca de nuestro escondite, en un acto desesperado él tomó su cuchillo y lo paso por mi cabello.

-ponte algo de mi ropa ¡rápido!- me desnude lo más rápido posible y me puse la ropa de Kassim estaba manchada de tierra pero no me importó, cuando termine de vestirme los guardias llegaron a nuestra casa.

-estamos buscando a la princesa Alibaba- dijo uno de los dos guardias que entraron a nuestra casa sin invitación.

-sólo estamos nosotros dos - dijo Kassim con indiferencia.

Los guardias me miraron fijamente y uno me tomó del brazo.

-Tú ¿Cómo te llamas niño?- aparte la mirada del guardia para evitar que me reconociera.

-se llama Alim, no puede oír ni decir nada, es de nacimiento y pensé que buscaban a la princesa, no a un huérfano sordomudo.

-la princesa es rubia, de bonitas facciones, así que puede estar disfrazada- por más que forcejeaba el guardia no me soltaba, el me tomo del cabello y me dio un tirón tan fuerte que pensé que me arrancaría el pelo, me mordí el labio tratando de no decir nada.

Kassim corrió en mi ayuda -¿En los barrios pobres de la ciudad? Es una locura debe de estar en el puerto, no aquí.

El guardia analizó lo que le decía Kassim, me miro unos segundo más y después me soltó el cabello.

-nos vamos- cuando los dos guardias se fueron solté un leve chillido, me dolía la cabeza, pero habíamos superado a los guardias, era nuestra primera pequeña victoria.

Kassim acarició mi cabeza con cuidado tratando de mitigar el dolor -lo siento mucho fue un acto desesperado- dijo avergonzado.

Acaricié mi cabello para saber qué tan corto lo tenía, sentí mis dedos húmedos, al parecer el cuchillo había hecho un pequeño arañazo en mi oreja, Kassim parecía alarmado, lo calme con un beso.

-no importa, era algo necesario nos hubieran descubierto si no lo hacías.

Intente detener el sangrado de la oreja con un trapo, mientras que Kassim vigilaba los alrededores en busca de su hermana menor.

-Mariam se fue muy temprano con sus amigos y no sé dónde está.

-¿Para que la necesitas?

-¿Quién se quedara contigo mientras no estoy? Necesito ir a trabajar- la mención del trabajo de Kassim me dio curiosidad, él casi nunca habla de su trabajo, solo dice que es un intermediario pero nada más.

-no pienso quedarme todos los días encerrada aquí, quiero ayudarte, por favor llévame contigo- sin mirarme su respuesta fue negativa -es demasiado peligroso- dijo molesto -¿Cómo que peligroso? ¡Nunca me dijiste nada de eso Kassim!-

-no te tengo que estar contando toda mi vida- estaba tratando por todos los medios no hacer contacto visual conmigo.

-¡creí que confiabas en mí!

-¡no hagas un drama de una cosa sin sentido! -estábamos haciendo mucho escándalo, sabía que era peligroso pero no me importaba, quería la respuesta ahora.

-¡no es una cosa sin sentido! quiero saber más de ti ¡tú lo sabes todo sobre mí! Quiero ayudar, eso es todo.

-¡yo nunca quise saber tu vida entera!- me quedé en silencio, sus palabras me habían herido más de lo que quería admitir.

-entonces me voy, perdón por las molestias- no mire a Kassim, no quería que me viera llorando.

Salí corriendo sin rumbo, me sentía una idiota, había arrastrado a mi amigo a un problema solo por mi egoísmo y ahora era un estorbo para él.

-soy una idiota- necesitaba llorar en algún lugar donde nadie me pudiera ver, sabía de una arbolada saliendo de la ciudad como está bastante lejos nadie se acerca a ese lugar.

Me tomó dos horas llegar y cuando lo hice me quede dormida del cansancio.

No había dormido mucho la noche de mi fuga y con la adrenalina de toda la mañana, mi cuerpo pedía un descanso.

El tiempo pasa muy deprisa cuando estás descansando, cuando desperté ya estaba atardeciendo y la temperatura bajaba, con más prisa provocando escalofríos en mi cuerpo, no tenía planeado dormir tanto.

Acaricié mi oreja la cual ya no sangraba, era algo bueno porque una infección podría ser muy peligrosa.

-no sé a dónde ir ahora- dije en voz alta sin pensarlo, había escapado del castillo y no quería involucrar más a Kassim, pero carecía de dinero y estaba empezando a tener hambre.

-definitivamente soy idiota- dije sollozando, había cometido una locura sin pensar las consecuencias y ahora todo se me salía de las manos.

-sí que lo eres por salir corriendo de esa manera- Kassim estaba a pocos metros de mí, me sentí extraña al verlo de nuevo, estaba molesta y también avergonzada.

-pero yo soy más idiota por desquitarme contigo- él se sentó a mi lado y me miró a los ojos.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Para pedirte perdón, no debí decir eso, me comporte como un idiota y te lastime.

-Yo fui la idiota, te arrastre a todo esto sin pensar en las consecuencias y me entrometí en tu vida sin ningún derecho.

-tal parece que estamos en un punto muerto, los dos nos equivocamos y los dos tenemos razón, a decir verdad es algo muy confuso.

Sonreí, me sentía liberada, los dos pensábamos de la misma manera y pensar que esta pelea salió por una insignificante tontería.

-¿Por cierto que paso con Mariam? Hace años que no la veo ¿está trabajando?

-desde que dejó de ser una niña trabaja conmigo aunque a ella no le toca nada peligroso.

-sé que no me incumbe, pero quiero saber la verdad- Kassim suspiro cansado.

-somos contrabandistas, los piratas nos venden la mercancía robada y nosotros la distribuimos por los reinos aledaños.

-la verdad no me sorprende que hagas eso, no lo tomes a mal Kassim pero no te imaginaba de verdulero o un mercader cualquiera.

-¿entonces no te molesta lo que hago?

-no, eres libre de hacer lo que mejor sabes.

-muy pocos comparten tu opinión y menos si hago algo fuera de la ley.

-cuando amas a alguien no lo juzgas- me sorprendí al razonar lo que había dicho y en pocos segundos estaba completamente roja.

Kassim se mantuvo en silencio por un buen rato haciendo que el momento fuera más incómodo.

-Alibaba hay algo que quiero decirte- lo mire directamente a los ojos, él estaba totalmente serio.

-necesito primero saber la verdad…- hizo una pausa, las manos le temblaban ligeramente - ¿tú me amas? - le tomé la mano derecha donde tenía la marca, acaricié el contorno buscando la respuesta en mi corazón aunque ya la sabía perfectamente.

Solté una pequeña risita - claro que sí - el suspiro tal aliviado que me causo más gracias.

-entonces hay algo que te quiero proponer-tomó con firmeza mi mano derecha y dijo -algún día, no sé cuándo, pero algún día me gustaría que nos uniéramos para siempre como marido y mujer.

Sus palabras me habían sorprendido, no es una propuesta que se toma a la ligera, solo tenía una duda.

-hoy dijiste algo que me lastimo mucho, quiero saber si eso es lo que realmente sientes ¿realmente te molestaba cuando te contaba mis problemas?

Podía leer su rostro con facilidad se debatía en decirme la verdad y eso me estaba poniendo muy nerviosa.

-me molestaba que me contaras tus problemas como si fuera lo más grave de todo, el mundo no se iba a destruir porque tu vestido no era de la mejor seda que podría existir, pero aun así era feliz porque confiabas en mí para decirlo y con el tiempo te empecé a enseñar que esos problemas eran estúpidos y cambiaste para bien, así que ahora no me molesta.

Su sinceridad me abrumaba pero a veces la verdad es dura y uno la tiene que aceptar.

-gracias por decirlo- él sonrió aliviado - entonces en cuanto a mi propuesta ¿Qué dices, aceptas?

Le quite el cuchillo a Kassim y con toda la seguridad que tenía corte de lado a lado la palma de mi mano.

-¿Estás completamente segura? Puedo esperar cuando tú quieras, no tiene que ser ahora si no quieres.

-quiero hacerlo ahora porque te amo y sería una idiotez esperar.

Su mirada se iluminó por la felicidad y con la misma seguridad que yo tenía, se cortó la palma de su mano.

Nos tomamos de la mano derecha y dejamos que la sangre se mezclara, pocos segundos después sentí que algo me quemaba en la mano, sin separarlas cada uno miró su propia mano sorprendidos de ver cómo se formaba la marca de la otra persona en su mano.

El proceso era doloroso pero cuando el diseño por fin se había terminado algo en mi cambio, ahora me sentía completa.

-ya no me siento solo, ¿te sientes igual Alibaba?

-sí, es algo extraño, siento tú presencia todo el tiempo pero no me incomoda.

Era la sensación más extraña que sentí en toda mi vida, pero al mismo tiempo me había acostumbrado casi de inmediato, los dos sentimos una felicidad increíble y nos abrazamos riendo por lo que acabábamos de hacer.

Mire al cielo y descubrí que ya era de noche

-tenemos que regresar a casa.

-estoy de acuerdo, Mariam nos espera, ya quiero ver su cara.

Todo el camino nos fuimos tomados de la mano, veíamos el mundo diferente, los colores eran más vivos, la gente más alegre, sentía que vivía en un sueño.

Cuando llegamos a casa le contamos a Mariam lo que habíamos hecho y ella saltó de alegría, era la primera vez en años que me sentía en casa.

-me iré a dormir con las chicas de la caravana, no quiero interrumpirlos- ahora que los dos estábamos conectados sentí la vergüenza de Kassim como si fuera mía, le di las gracias a Mariam y ella se fue.

-Quiero que me trague la tierra- dijo Kassim al cerrar la puerta.

-yo también, es muy extraño esto.

Nos quedamos en silencio los dos, poco a poco sentía como la vergüenza se esfumaba y el deseo se apoderaba de mí. Nos dirigimos a la cama en silencio y me senté al borde del colchón viejo.

Kassim se empezó a desnudar y fue la primera vez que lo veía desnudo, aparte la mirada automáticamente pero a los pocos segundos volví a mirarlo.

La habitación era muy pequeña, apenas cabía la cama así que cuando Kassim estaba completamente desnudo se sentó a mi lado para que yo pudiera pararme y desnudarme.

Para mí fue un poco más vergonzoso era la primera vez que exponía mi cuerpo a alguien y tuve una pequeña inseguridad que pronto se desvaneció.

Primero me quité los pantalones dejando mis piernas descubiertas, levante la mirada y Kassim estaba en completo silencio con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios y el hambre voraz que se reflejaban en sus ojos, me dio más seguridad para quitarme el resto de ropa. Completamente desnuda me recosté en la cama y Kassim se puso sobre mí.

-¿Estás lista?- preguntó casi en un susurro.

-sí- suspire, el largo cabello de Kassim me hacía cosquillas en la piel desnuda.

Poco a poco fue bajando su cabeza a mi entrada, insegura abrí mis piernas y escuche un leve murmullo -eres hermosa- me recargue en mis codos para mirar a Kassim a los ojos, cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron sentí como me besaba, cerré los ojos disfrutando de las caricias.

Cuando introdujo uno de sus dedos me sentí incomoda nunca me había tocado de esa manera y las sensaciones que experimentaba me hacían preguntar por qué no había hecho eso antes.

Después de unos minutos estaba completamente húmeda, al darme cuenta de eso intente cerrar mis piernas pero Kassim lo impidió abriéndolas de nuevo.

-no te avergüences de tú cuerpo Alibaba, porque para mí eres hermosa.

Sus palabras hicieron que todas mis inseguridades se fueran, esta vez estaba mucho más relajada y dispuesta a dejarme llevar por el placer.

Esta vez yo abrí más mis piernas en señal de mi nueva seguridad, él sonrió y se irguió lentamente introdujo su miembro en mí, un muy leve dolor surgió cuando entró completamente, pero no era algo insoportable.

Me dio unos segundos para que me acostumbrara y lentamente empezó a moverse.

Mi respiración se empezaba a acelerar igual que los movimientos de Kassim. En cuestión de segundos me deje llevar por el deseo que los dos sentíamos.

Inevitablemente llegamos al final exhaustos nos dimos los últimos besos apasionados mientras nos reíamos como idiotas.

-tenemos que repetir esto- dije jadeante.

-las veces que quieras Alibaba.


End file.
